


isn't she beautiful?

by me_encantas



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Depression, F/F, Late night talks, Running, Sobering up, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2019-11-15 23:01:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18082598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/me_encantas/pseuds/me_encantas
Summary: Valentina felt numb most of the times.She had drowned in her own mind so long ago, it almost seemed like it had always been that way.But then this stranger came running through the dark and asked if she could actually see how beautiful it all was, and she was suddenly breathing again.She was still alive.





	1. Chapter 1

The wind was refreshing from up there. Almost like it was the only thing that could touch her. 

Her barefoot on the cold metal surface made her think about her time in Canada. It was always freezing there. But that was a nice thing, it made her feel.

So did the boiling showers she took almost daily, that had such a satisfying burn on her skin. 

And so did the alcohol.

Ah yes, the good old booze. Always there for her, even when her own family wasn't.

They exiled her when she was way too depressed for them to know how to deal with it, and she honestly could not blame them. Can you imagine having to live with someone who is constantly crying and keeps tormenting you about their pain?

She actually wanted to exile herself at this point.

And it was as difficult as booking a flight to Canada, if not easier.

Just one step.

Simple as that, and all this pain would be over. 

Wasn't 23 a beautiful age to die?

"Hey." A dark haired girl greeted her. When had she arrived? 

Valentina looked down and right to the highway of the bridge, where that exquisite figure was. 

"Don't you think that it's beautiful?" She asked, and Valentina was confused. How could the girl find beauty in a polluted river and a shitty road?

The tall girl turned around, sitting on the barrier of the bridge. She always liked to think of it as the division between the ground and the precipice.

"How so?" The dark haired girl smiled.

"You just have to look at it in the right way." She informed. "You look up right now, you'll see how pretty the moon is. Specially tonight, though she is always shining." Valentina took the advice. In fact, the satellite was beautiful. "If you listen closely enough, a mom is singing a lullaby for her child." She closed her eyes, in a real attempt to do so. "A little closer, and you can hear a mom making a second baby." Valentina laughed softly, and the girl seemed satisfied for getting that reaction.

"And if you could see yourself, you'd know how stunning you look with those puffy eyes and no make up on." The brunette finished. 

"You know, I'm not here to actually kill myself." Valentina disclosed. "I'm celebrating!" She threw her hands up. "I've been successfully sober for seven months today." 

"Well, congratulations then!" She said excited, giving Valentina a friendly punch and making the girl smile again. "I am proud of you, I know it's not easy." 

"What, have you ever been an alcoholic too?" Valentina questioned.

The girl shook her head. "No, but I did have some experience with people who were." 

"Hm." Valentina stopped, kind of wanting to ask what happened to them. But no, it could be invasive to this complete stranger who just made her rethink about exiling herself. "And what are you doing here?"

"I was just running." She declared.

"At... 3am?" Valentina asked ironically, looking the time on her phone.

"Well, what other time of the day do I get to see the moon like this and find such a nice looking stranger who is now seven months sober?" The girl joked.

"You do have a point." Valentina grinned.

After that, none of them said anything for some time. And it wasn't an uncomfortable awkward silence, it was just there. It was just them and the loudly quiet city, and cars, and polluted river, and the beautiful moon.

And the stranger was right. It was the most beautiful thing Valentina had ever seen.

It was so overwhelming pretty, that her eyes teared up, and after holding everything in for such a long time, a loud cry made it's way out of her throat.

She was sobbing and shaking, because it hurted so bad. Because nobody cared, and because it was such a beautiful scenario that she could never be happy in.

But the stranger was still there.

She put a hand on Valentinas shoulder, who simply pulled her into a hug.

They stayed like that for a couple of minutes, before the tall girl composed herself again.

"I'm sorry for that." She said, looking to the river again. The fact is, anywhere that the strangers eyes weren't, seemed really interesting right now.

"Don't be. I'm glad you could let some of that out." She assured. "But i have to go now. Will you be okay?"

Valentina met her eyes again.

The stranger was being serious. She wasn't asking for formality, she just seemed to genuinely care. 

"What is wrong with you?" Valentina asked, in a confused tone. She wasn't trying to attack the stranger, but the situation was weird. 

No one cared that much for her, not even her family. Why would this random girl, who apparently took 3am runs to see the moon, do?

But the girl only smiled. She started searching something in her pockets, and soon took a piece of paper and a pen out of there.

She wrote down some numbers and gave it to Valentina.

"I'm Juliana. And if you ever need help finding the beauty of life again, give me a call." She told the tall girl. "Or, you know, we could just hang out as normal people do. You seem like a nice person."

"I'll certainly call Juliana." Valentina smiled. The other girl stared at her for some time, as if she was expecting something else. "Oh, yes, my bad. I'm Valentina."

"It was nice meeting you, Valentina." Juliana concluded, before putting her hoodie on. "I'm gonna go now." She pointed to her back. The girl waved goodbye and started running again, leaving Valentina on her own again.

Well, finally not having the booze was good for something.


	2. The one who seeks freedom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys ෆ╹ .̮ ╹ෆ  
> Thank you so freaking much for all the kudos and comments!  
> Srry i didn't answer them, i just don't really know how, and am quite the shy teather kid uwu  
> Also srry for taking so long to update, but i mean, i have sO MANY TESTS LIKE WHY  
> But i'll try to keep posting!  
> Anyways, hope you enjoy :3

She was falling again. Fast.

Faster.

She should do something. Why wasn't she doing something? Why did she not care?

The ground was getting closer, and suddenly, as someone ran into the scenario, it all paused. The brunette looked up smiling to the image of Valentina hanging in the air.

"Can't you see it?" 

And them time remembered how to work, taking her face to the floor.

Except the floor was actually her soft bed.

Another dream, as it seemed.

She blinked her blue eyes and stared at the celling.

While sobering up, Valentina learned that dreams could get wild, but she figured it would be better to have wild dreams than wild nights with strangers.

Though the idea of a certain stranger running through the night was actually very appealing.

Yes, last night had been real. Or at least she hopes so.

Valentina checked her phone, and it was real. The new contact was there, staring right back at her.

"Juliana..." She said out loud. It was a beautiful name, just like it's owner.

The girl hopped out of bed to google it.

When you actually remember what you do during your days, you better find something meaningful to do. Or at least to not be bored all the time.

She then learned that Juliana was possibly honest, benevolent, and a whole lot of stuff that the website probably just made up, but one specific trait called her attention. 

"The one seeking freedom".

It surely could explain the 3am running.

And it was a nice thing to think about, because people don't normally seek for freedom. They like to say they do, of course, but everyone is way too afraid.

Afraid of what the society will think, afraid of not being what everyone expected, afraid of being an outcast.

There are way too many things to be afraid of if you want to be free.

So people settle for common ground.

They go to school, and they either graduate, get pregnant or die.

They go to college, and they either graduate, get pregnant or die.

They go to work, and they either have a steady job, do drugs, get pregnant or die 

They get married and have kids, or die, so that their children can go through the same shit.

And then, they die.

They all die, mercilessly.

The ones accepted by the society, and the outcasts. The junkies and the jocks.

Everybody just decomposes at the end.

The difference is that, some of them tasted freedom and other didn't.

Some of them went through rehab and some of them just ran at 3am.

And it suddenly hits her that, she can still run and seek her own freedom away from an all appearances family.

She's still alive, for god's sake!

She didn't do it. Valentina didn't kill herself.

She didn't drink her way to her grave, and she didn't swim in a pool of her own blood, and she didn't jump off from that bridge last night.

So, what if she did turn out to be an outcast?

They don't know how fucking awesome she is from getting out of that place.

They never cared for her.

So fuck it.

She was going to do whatever made her happy from now on. She was going to do whatever she wanted! It's such an exciting opportunity for a girl that always lived in the shallow life.

But that came to an end.

She wants to eat burgers again, without throwing up right after. She wants to not care about her messy hair and her not so flawless skin. She wants one entirely perfect day, with the perfect company.

And what she really wants, is to call Juliana and grab a nice cold coffee.

So she clicks on the name.

And when it rang for the third time, a voice answered.

"Hello?"


End file.
